


Threads in his head

by john97



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV), All Souls Trilogy - Deborah Harkness
Genre: Family, Gen, Griffin - Freeform, Time Travel, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-08-20 20:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/john97/pseuds/john97
Summary: Philip meets Philippe.





	1. Chapter 1

“Oops!” Philip said. “Mom will definitely not like it.”

They fell to the floor in the hall. It was night. The castle smelled of Philippe. Judging by the decoration, they were at the end of the 19th century or the beginning of the 20th century. There is still a tapestry hanging in the hall, which Verin and Philippe accidentally burned for Christmas in 1901.

There was the father in the castle. Alan too was in the castle or somewhere nearby. Also, Baldwin could smell and respiration at least three humans, they were not familiar to him, maybe these were servants. Ysabeau or Matthew was not in the castle. For him, it would be difficult to explain to them what was happening.

“I will explain everything to your mom.” Baldwin said, rising from the floor and shook the griffin off himself on the floor. He headed for where he felt the presence of his father, towards his father’s office.

Philippe felt the guests and went out to meet them.

When Baldwin saw his father, he couldn't resist and just hugged father. "And hello to you, son." Baldwin couldn't believe his feelings, he had just played with Philip in the 21st century and now he is next to his father in the 19th century. “Well son is enough; I would never have thought that you are such a lover of hugs.” Philippe laughing.

Reluctantly, Baldwin let his father go, they looked at each other for several seconds, and his father understood everything. “And who is this with you?” Father asked with a smile, looking at Philip.

“Father, this is your grandson Philip.” Philip smiled timidly.

Philippe looked at Baldwin then at Philip and back.

“Matthew.” Baldwin explained.

Philippe laughing and went to his grandson. Philip timidly held out his hand in greeting. “I'm Philip Michael Addison Sorley Bishop-Clairmont, and this is my griffin Apollo.” The boy pointed to the bird.

“Glad to meet you, boy.” Philippe answered the handshake of his grandson, the griffin received only a glance. This was the end of the formalities and Philippe simply took his grandson in his arms. “How old are you?”

“Seven.”

Baldwin first saw Philip so shy. It seems the kid always chatted incessantly as soon as he learned to pronounce sounds. Baldwin himself was shocked.

The three of them went back to the hall, on the way Philip got a little livelier and already told his grandfather about his twin sister - Becca, about the griffin, mom, and dad, about how Ysabeau plays chess with him. In the living room they sat on the sofas, Philip frozen, Philippe noticed this and ordered. “Lucius, light the fireplace.”

Baldwin automatically obeyed, he did not even have doubts to obey his father's command or not. He had not heard his father for almost 100 years, and if someone had asked, he would have answered with confidence that he did not obey anyone. Nevertheless, he had already rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt and was busy with wood and fire in the fireplace.

“How did you two get here?” Philippe asked the obvious question.

Philip shrugged.

“I didn't do anything. We were at Matthew’s house, we were playing, and then we are already falling to the floor here.” Baldwin said

“I didn't want to move anywhere. There were threads in his head.” Philip pointed to Baldwin. “Threads are always in his head, but these are not quite threads, I just see it. Everyone has threads.” The boy tried to explain. “Such threads connect us with each other, with different things; some threads are broken and are screamed. Such a tattered thread was in uncle’s head; now this thread connects you to each other.” They listened attentively to the boy.

“Have you done something with this thread?” Asked Philippe.

“Yes, I always want to fix such threads. Mom doesn't allow me to touch these threads. I did it by accident. I touched that thread and saw you.” Philip said to Philippe. “And then we arrived at you.”

“Do you know why here and now?”

“I don't know. I saw a few memories when I touched the thread. I think the uncle wanted to be with you in these memories, and we were transported to one of them.”

“When we? What is the date today?” Baldwin asked. He had no idea about the existence of these threads and didn't know how many the boy could see in his memories.

“October 13, 1899. Remember what you did that day?” Father asked.

“Not.”

“It happens.” Philip explained. “When mom and dad were in the 16th century, dad from the 16th century temporarily ceased to exist. Dad doesn't remember the part of the time in the 16th century because he was there from the future.”

“Hmm... It turns out I'm from the future replaced myself from the past and therefore didn't go to my father and I blamed myself and my threads screamed?” Baldwin asked.

"Yes." Philip nodded.

“What else did you see when you touched the thread?” Baldwin asked again.

“I saw you at different times, in different countries, somewhere you are in armor, and somewhere you are dressed like models in the museum where Marcus went with me and Becca. I saw you with different people, with women...” Philip was embarrassed.

“Oh Lucius, for the sake of a woman you missed a meeting with your father.” Father laughing again.

“I want to eat.” Said Philip.

“Then let's go to the kitchen, there should be food for human.”

“I don’t have to eat human food, I can...”

“You are a vampire, but can you create magic? I don’t feel like you are a vampire, you smell like a witch. ”Philippe wonders.

Now it was Baldwin's turn to shrug. Baldwin said with his face: _Welcome to my world, where everything turned upside down._

On the way to the kitchen, Philip talked about this or that detail of the castle, which was changed in his time. He noticed a tapestry, which in his time is no longer there. And the vases of his grandmother. “Apollo once smashed this vase!” He pointed to a two of Ysabeau vases on a stand against the wall.

Father laughed again. “It's okay, your grandmother has one more.” Philip and Baldwin looked at each other.

“The second one was broken by Corra. Corra is my mother's firedrake.” Now the three of them laughed. “Ysabeau likes these vases”. Philip and Baldwin looked at each other again.

* * *

“Very tasty!” Said Philip, working a fork and knife. He ate venison with blood.

“Bon appetite!” Said father saluting with his the glass of blood. They sat at the dinner table, Baldwin and Philippe drank the blood of a deer.

“Do you know how to go back, Philip? Your mother had problems with that.” Philippe asked another obvious question. Baldwin thought about this, but his meeting with his father glad him, and he didn't really want to return home.

“I know how to do this.” Began the nephew. “Mom told me how she and dad returned. I think I can do it...” Philip fell silent and took a deep breath. “But not right now.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I want time-travel too!” Becca said.

Baldwin and Philip a few minutes ago fell to the floor in the library of the house of Matthew and Diana. She knew what happened, but since her son was missing, and she was very worried. But Baldwin was surprised when Becca told him about Matthew and Ysabeau. They were not worried and said to Diana everything would be fine with her son. Because Philip left with Baldwin. Son of Philippe was surprised and even flattered, but he decided not to show it.

The twins hugged, and for several minutes didn't leave each other. Then Philip went to hugging parents, and Becca hugged Baldwin. He was happy to see Becca too.

When the hug was over, Philip said that he was hungry, and everyone went to the kitchen. Philip ate and told that he had met his grandfather and how, in his opinion, the castle had changed, and also about what horses and dogs were in the castle 100 years ago and what he had seen. Diana listened carefully to her son. She asked how he did it, but Philip only shrugged, which Diana and Matthew looked at each other worriedly. It seems that this is not news for them. When they were in the past, Philip told Baldwin how sometimes feeling that can go somewhere.

Matthew was calm, but Baldwin saw his brother feels smell, which should not have been here. The smell of their father. Ysabeau felt it too but was silent. Baldwin must give her a letter, but later, when they are alone.

Becca, meanwhile, went to Baldwin's, she looked carefully at Philip. “You could have warned me. I never thought you were a traitor! ”Becca whispered to her uncle.

“I missed you.” Baldwin pecked her head.

When Philip finished eating, or rather, when Becca was tired of waiting for her brother to eat, and she took him to the library. Without a doubt, the kid will hear now that he has betrayed his sister's confidence and didn't take her on travel.

“Do you want to tell us anything?” It was strict Diana, she was not like that with him, but Becca and members of the congregation sometimes told Baldwin about such Diana.

“Your son abducted me. Did you want to hear that?” It was not quite a joke. Diana's gaze was serious, Matthew was calm. “I don't know how it happened. I didn't do anything, and he says he didn't do anything too. This means that he doesn't control his powers.”

“I will not spellbind my children!” Said Diana-witch. He already knew Diana like that. But Baldwin was more worried about Matthew, his brother was still outwardly calm, but the Roman knew his younger brother well, and now Matthew looked like a lurking predator, ready to attack at any time.

“I wanted to suggest another option,” Baldwin said. He listened to the reaction of his brother and sister. “Philippe and I talked about traveling, and he was worried too.”

“Philippe will not decide what to do to my son!” Matthew stated. Diana put her hand in her husband’s palm. Baldwin felt his brother calm down. He didn't tell anyone, but he admired this ability of Diana.

“Philippe offers to send Philip to the past sometimes so that the boy learns to use his powers. Just like you did it. After 1591 Philippe was looking for witches like you, and he has the coordinates of the necessary creatures. And he would be glad to see the grandchildren or you with Matthew.” Baldwin raised his hands. “These are not my words, he said that.”

“This is a good idea. But Philip is not quite a witch, and it would have been premature to announce brightborn's birth.”

“We discussed this too, and there is something you need to know about.”

The surprise was on their faces. Ysabeau laughed.

“Did you know?”

“Oh, of course, I knew, and Philippe knew too.”

“What did you know?” Asked Matthew.

“Once was a child. A child was hidden. Someone claimed that it was just a tale, a legend. Someone said the child is not a hybrid, just an ordinary baby. The child of the witch and vampire from Venice or Scotland, or vampire from Australia. The vampire was killed, then the witch died of old age, what happened to the child know nobody. If the child truly was born.” Baldwin fell silent. Diana looked perplexedly to brother and mother-in-law. Matthew didn't understand anything. Again.

“There was a continuation of the story,” Baldwin said. “About the descendants of this hybrid child, but they have no power or anything like that. So there are many legends and rumors in which believes nobody. And if Philip will time-travel, and appears in different times and different countries, this will become another implausible legend that will only benefit our plan.”

They argued for some time, then Baldwin gave them a letter from Philippe. “You could start with that!” Diana was indignant.

“Could, but didn't.” Baldwin stood up and headed toward the exit. “Ysabeau, will I take you to the castle?” Matthew and Diana were already busy with reading, and just politely said goodbye to maman, they didn't notice anything.

Philippe wrote several letters to the Clermonts who is alive now.

“He would like you to read this.” Baldwin handed to her Philippe’s letter.

They walked through the green fields among the mountains, such a calm landscape and such a contrast with the storm inside them.


End file.
